


Legend of Paiditi: Island of Dreams

by SunlightSurvivor



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Epic, Humor, Multi, Nakamaship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightSurvivor/pseuds/SunlightSurvivor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the heart of the New World there lies a mysterious island full of unimaginable horrors: vicious beasts, boilings rivers, and the hazardous ruins of an ancient and evil civilization. Countless seek this island, though none have returned. For it is said that in the midst of this nightmare island lies a treasure much more precious--and powerful--than gold. </p><p>Tags, ratings, and pairings subject to be edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend of Paiditi: Island of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Water, water, everywhere,  
> And all the boards did shrink;  
> Water, water, everywhere,  
> Nor any drop to drink.
> 
> \--Samuel Taylor Coleridge, The Rime of the Ancient Mariner

Thunder cracked and lightning sliced the sky in blue-white streaks. What had once been clear and neat now drenched itself in inky darkness and unleashed torrent after torrent of bone-chilling rain. The ocean churned itself into angry, frothy swells, slapping against the hull of a lone ship bobbing hopelessly on the foamy surface. 

The ship, its cheery colors dimmed in the shadows of the storm, reared up on the tail of a wave. Balancing precariously at the zenith of the swell, the large schooner finally crested the top and, as if in slow motion, slammed back down upon the water. Those on board scrambled to brace themselves for the impact as the decks were covered in sea-spray. 

At the front of the ship a young red-headed woman was latched, white-knuckled, onto the railing, exhaling and willing her heart and stomach to back down from their perches in her mouth. Squeezing her eyes shut at the fresh coating of sea water, she turned her head to look behind herself. The salmon-colored raincoat she wore did nothing to keep out the wet, and her bare knees clacked together in the cold. 

“Brook! Turn us to port, the next wave’s coming up on that side!” The navigator shouted. Brook, the man—or rather, skeleton—in question called back in affirmation and used his lengthy, impossibly thin limbs to yank the ship to the left. Despite no longer having flesh or blood or nerves, the cold seized his bleached bones in its icy grip and shook them in great tremors. Although he could not remember anything about it, Brook’s soul recognized the frozen atmosphere as one similar to that of the Underworld. That, coupled with the continuous sloshing of seawater on deck, slowly waned Brook’s strength. 

“Miss Nami, I—!”

Nami ignored Brook’s plea, and once the ship evened itself out, she catapulted herself to the railing behind him, on the other side of the deck. She looked back across the ship, barking orders at the rest of the crew. 

“Zoro! Make sure the anchors are secure! Sanji, Usopp! Furl the foresail! Luffy, Chopper: douse the mainsail, get them tied down!”

“Yes, Nami-swan!”

“Right!”

“In this s-storm!?”

The men jumped up and scrambled to their assigned locations. Zoro hung heavily off the side of the railing, tying the heavy steel anchor down. Nami was only slightly worried about him falling overboard, but there were just too many things that should have been done before the storm hit that needed to be done right now. Besides, he was a strong swimmer and not a Devil Fruit user. Usopp sprinted across the deck, untying the stays that attached the bottom of the foresail to the railing. The other three men made their way up the swinging rigging to the yards near the top of the masts. Usopp soon joined them on their ascent. Halfway up he grabbed two separate rigging lines and jumped back down to the deck, screaming. Sanji growled in annoyance, but was relieved Usopp was actually doing his job. Slowly, disjointedly, the foresail began to roll up and rise. Balancing atop the swinging yard, Sanji slid back and forth along the wood, hitching the heavy, wet sail up a bit and securing it with quick knot-work. His hands shook in the freezing rain. 

On the taller mainmast, Luffy snapped himself and Chopper up to the small look-out up top. The captain looked around among the tangle of rigging and ropes and then smiled over to the reindeer, who had rolled into his heavy point. Chopped yanked on lines, mimicking Sanji’s movements on the other mast when he looked up to Luffy. 

“What is it, Luffy?” He called. Even though he was well insulated from the cold, the rain weighed down his fur and made him feel slightly sluggish. 

“I have no idea what to do!” Luffy called back. Chopper nearly fell off the yard. 

“What!?” 

Nami watched the boys swing around the masts, chewing her lip. It was dangerous doing what they were in this weather, but it had to be done. Otherwise the sails might rip open or catch too much air and pull them over into a death roll. It was her job as navigator to be prepared for these sorts of things, and this time she really dropped the ball. 

The wind picked up and the rain slapped against Nami even harder than before. The feeling in her limbs were dulled and her fingers were a bright pink. But there were more important things to worry about right now. Chop rocked the ship. She peered out into the darkness of the sea. The spray lashed up at the ship on the starboard side and the Sunny began to keel to the side. Nami whipped around and screamed at Brook.

“Turn to starboard, _NOW!_ ” 

The skeleton spun the wheel to the right with as much strength as he could muster. His limbs shook with the effort. A ten-pound skeleton wasn’t the first choice in directing a massive sloop-brig schooner, but he was the closest one to the helm when the storm hit and there was not much else he could do at this point. Slowly, ever so slowly, Sunny listed her way over and nosed into the rising wave. Wind dropped out of the sails, allowing Sanji and Usopp to work faster on the foresail. 

Green lightning force across the skies and Nami looked up in confusion. 

_‘Green…?’_ She thought. Unbeknownst to her, all three needles on her log pose quivered violently. 

The storm, as though sensing the slight reprieve in the Straw Hats’ work, bared down upon them even harder. Rain turned to sleet, quickly coating everything in a thin, watery layer of ice. Wind barreled into them, suddenly coming in from the opposite direction. As the Sunny crested the wave, the wind suddenly filled out the sails, snapping them taut and flicking errant ropes at crew members. 

With the renewed propulsion the schooner lurched to the side, causing the boom in the back to swing around and throw the ship further off-balance. The Straw Hats screamed in surprise. Everyone latched on to what they could: Sanji clung precariously to the spar he’d been standing on, Usopp swung wildly from the rigging, Luffy had wrapped one arm around the mast and one around Chopper, who had fallen off the yard. Zoro went flying across Nami’s vision, yelling obscenities as he careened into the railing. 

_‘Well, at least he didn’t go overboard…’_ Nami thought in relief. 

She turned back to Brook to order him to turn back to port when a particularly large wave crashed against the hull and sloshed over the deck. Brook was drenched in salt water. His light frame was easily knocked over in the gush. The skeleton grabbed aimlessly in the darkness. He may have heard shouting of some kind, but it was soft and sounded so far away. Strength winked out of his bones like an extinguished candle, and he, the mere smoke in the aftermath, drifted out into nothingness. Vaguely he realized he was no longer holding on to the wheel, no longer on deck aboard the Sunny, just a wisp floating in the darkness…the darkness…

“BROOK!”

Nami watched in horror as Brook was engulfed in the wave and, with a groan, let go of the wheel. He slid across the deck. Nami launched herself at the helm, which was now spinning wildly. The helm had to be held—she had to stabilize the ship before they capsized—and after a few painful smacks from the exposed handles she finally caught one. Her hands, cold and club-like, shakily held the wheel in place. She craned her neck to see if there was still time, any chance at all, to reach Brook. Maybe he was still close enough to grab—but of course he wasn’t. In a flash, he slammed into the railing, flipped over and was gone. 

Nami’s heart stopped. 

This was it. It had happened. She had screwed up and lost one of the crew. She had completely _failed_ as a navigator. If only she’d been paying closer attention and hadn’t allowed the storm to take them by surprise… 

But the storm _did_ take them by surprise.

Nami had only been lounging on the deck in shorts and a bikini top, reading the day’s newspaper. It was like any other day: warm, slightly breezy, and what she thought had been easily predictable. Even in the chaos of the Grand Line and the New World, she could normally sense the squalls coming in. The weather was still the weather, after all, and it still adhered to the laws of science. 

But this storm hadn’t. 

Usopp had called out “land, ho!” from the crow’s nest, bringing Nami out of her article on the economic growth of precious stones. She peered over the paper, spotting a dark, looming form on the horizon. Peering down at her log pose, she frowned. None of the needles pointed in the direction of the landmass. Not even a second later, Nami returned her sight to the horizon and gasped. 

The dark mass had doubled in size, dark and _moving_. 

“That’s not land, Usopp,” she called, sitting up. “That’s a storm!”

She jumped up and stared incredulously at the sky. The squall line moved faster than any storm she had ever seen, roiling in black and green swirls. It pushed through the air as a giant wall, cutting a stark and clean line across the sky as it bared down upon them. And yet there was no wind, no change in barometric pressure. For all intents and purposes, the storm she was staring at wasn’t even there.

Nami felt increasingly comfortable with the weather since studying in Weatheria. She had been knowledgeable before, but now she considered herself something of an expert. The navigator understood weather could be powerful and unruly, but it was normally so predictable. This storm was throwing all she knew about climatology to the wind, so to speak. For the first time in a very long time, Nami gaped up at the sky in sublime awe. The New World was truly a large and intimidating place. 

Before she could blink the sky had become completely black, broke open, and slammed them with icy wind. She barely had time to go grab a raincoat before the downpour started. 

“Fuck,” Nami said. She stared at where Brook had gone overboard. 

The ship leaned forward again and Nami felt her muscles shake. She needed to pull the ship to starboard and get them out of the wind. The navigator was desperate; she needed to do something— _anything_ —to get the rest of the crew to safety. They may not forgive her for what she’s done, she didn’t know if she could forgive herself, she thought with surprise, but god _dammit_ she was not going to let anyone else die. 

“Fuck!” 

Nami couldn’t hold on any longer. She ship groaned and she tried adjusting her grip. She slipped and smacked a knee on the deck as she lost control of the helm. It spun wickedly, pushing the Sunny to the wrong side and bringing them up to a large wave sideways. They were going to capsize oh god they were going to capsize…!

A large, mechanical hand, larger than Nami’s torso, appeared next to her and grasped the helm, easily stopping the wheel from its chaotic whirl. Another hand appeared on Nami’s other side, containing her in close to the helm. A cyborg body loomed up behind her, blocking out some of the wind and none of the rain. Nami latched on to one of the rotund forearms, pulling herself up on shaky feet. Her knee, numbed by the cold, pounded dully. She looked to see Franky grinning down at her. 

“I gotcha, girlie!” He shouted. Nami sighed in relief and then leaned over his arm. 

“Brook!” She yelled. 

“Treinta fleur!” A smooth voice called out.

Soft arms blossomed out from the stairs in a long chain. They reached out into the darkness and over the edge of the ship. 

Meanwhile, Franky cranked on the helm. The Sunny instantly right herself, riding the wave nose-first. Nami was finally able to stand on her own. She leaned over and was barely able to make out the black-haired archaeologist in the darkness. 

“Robin! It’s Brook, he—!” Name felt her throat close up. 

“I’ve got him!” Robin called back. She bent down, keeping herself braced on the stairs. The chain of arms suddenly stiffened. Starting at the base, the chain bent and sent a ripple through arms like a current. The arms leaned over and whipped around, casting a tall, dark figure onto the main deck of the Sunny. Nami smiled and shouted in relief. 

“Ah, Robin, you’re the best!” 

Robin smirked, but then grimaced as a large wave splashed over her body. She dropped her arms, and the chain of arms disappeared in a flurry of petals. Her strength quickly drained itself from her body. 

“Nami!” She said. “I can’t stay out here! I’m taking Brook inside!”

Nami instantly understood. 

“Okay! Get Luffy and Chopper inside too!”

She ducked underneath Franky’s arm and scrambled over to the railing overlooking the ship. Sanji and Usopp were finishing securing the foresail, Robin was staggering over to Brook’s limp form, and Zoro was up on his feet, rubbing his head. Luffy and Chopper were still swinging from the mast, Chopper screaming his head off and Luffy cackling like he was having the time of his life. Lightning cracked overhead. 

_‘Blue this time…?’_ Nami thought. Perhaps she had imagined the green lightning from before?

Another large wave, larger than any of the others thus far, slammed up against the Sunny. It erupted against the side, throwing spray dozens of feet into the air, and flooding the deck with sea water. Despite being so high up, Luffy and Chopper were caught in the onslaught. Luffy let go of the mast and fell to the deck with the reindeer still in his arms. They both coughed. 

“Zoro! Help Robin get Brook inside! Luffy, Chopper, get inside too!” Nami said. Her teeth clattered together. Zoro looked like he was about to say something, but Nami already moved her attention elsewhere. 

“Sanji! Usopp! Take over furling the mainsail, then secure the gaffsail and tie down the boom! Zoro, help them when you can!”

“Right!”

“Right away Nami-swan!” 

Nami turned back to Franky, who was doing his best to hit the swells head on and stay into the wind. The Sunny was already much easier to control having her largest sail rolled up. Franky moved swiftly, easily reading the lilts and rocks of the ship. Nami was glad to finally have someone who knew what they were doing to man the helm. But it would be best if they could just get out of the storm. 

“Franky! Head down to the engine room once the boys are done furling the sails. We’ll use a Coup de Burst to get out of here!” Nami said. 

Franky frowned and shook his head. 

“No can do, little lady. This rough chop has shaken up the cola pretty bad, so I had to release a lot of the pressure that built up in the barrels. If we try to funnel that through a Coup de Burst we’ll end up blowing up the back of the ship!” He said. “Not to mention these waves are too big and unpredictable! If we hit it at the wrong time, we’d end up projecting ourselves right into the water!” 

Nami cursed under her breath. 

“All right, we’ll do what we can. Just keep heading into the wind, we’ll ride this fucker out!” 

“You don’t want to go inside?” Franky asked. 

“No,” Nami said. “I’ve got to be out here to read the storm system. I won’t let anyone else…” She shook her head. “I’m going to get us to safety.”

Franky didn’t say anything but nodded slightly. 

She staggered past the cyborg to hang on to the railing behind Sunny’s figurehead. Her limbs wouldn’t stop shaking and she could barely feel her fingers anymore. Still, she refused to leave her post. She kept herself facing the darkness with an ear to the wind. 

~*~

Inside the galley, Zoro dragged Brook along by one foot while supporting Robin on his other side. He left the skeleton in the middle of the floor while helping the archaeologist to a chair. Now that they were out of the wind and rain, they two conscious Straw Hat pirates realized just how cold it was outside. Robin leaned over and squeezed some water out of her hair. She looked up at Zoro, who was glaring at the door.

“Shall we go get Chopper to see if Brook is dead? …Again?” She giggled softly at her own joke. Zoro shook his head like a dog and crossed his arms over a bare chest. 

“I don’t wanna go back out in that shit.”

“Nami wants us to help the others as well.”

Zoro scoffed in response. As the same time, the door to the galley burst open and in ran a harried-looking Chopper. He dashed forward, seeing Robin bent over in her chair. He didn’t see the skeleton lying on the floor. With a shout that directly corresponded to a flash of green lightning, Chopped tripped over the musician and slammed to the floor. 

“IS EVERYONE OKAY?” He yelled. 

Robin giggled while Zoro stuck his head out the door. 

“Oy! Idiots! Get yer asses in here!” 

“Yes, we’re fine, Chopper. But perhaps you should take a look at Brook there?” Robin said. 

“Oh, right! I am the doctor, aren’t I?” 

Zoro closed the door and stalked over to the kitchen, grabbing a tea towel off the counter. He smirked, imagining the look that would be on Sanji’s face, and used the towel to rub his hair dry. He sauntered back over to the two men on the ground and lightly kicked at Brook’s arm. 

“Well, is he dead?” He asked Chopper. 

“Uhh, no, he’s okay… I think? It’s hard to listen for a heartbeat without a heart… But he hasn’t totally disintegrated or fallen apart or anything so I guess he’s just unconscious?” Chopper said, laughing nervously. 

A moment later, a yowling, yellow-pants’ed streak blew in, shoving the green-haired swordsman to the side. Usopp, too busy screaming to notice much of anything, dashed forward, and barreled straight into Brook. The skeleton rolled over limply. The sniper face-planted with a smack, completely smothering Chopper. 

“Smooth, Usopp,” Zoro said. He clicked the door closed again. 

“Get off me!” Chopper grumbled. 

“But it’s the end of the world out there!—Who put this rolled up carpet here…?” Usopp said. He rubbed his nose. 

Almost as soon as Usopp was done speaking, the door flew open behind Zoro. He spun in place. His eyes bugged out at what he saw and he staggered backwards in surprise. His heels knocked against Brook’s body and he lost his balance, falling over with a shout. Usopp’s face smacked against the floor again and Chopper was flattened with a squeak. 

Luffy appeared in the doorway, sopping wet. 

“Hey Zoro! Whad’ya say—OOOO DOGPILE!” The captain said. He launched himself onto the tangle of crewmates with glee. The men shouted at him to stop, but to no avail. 

While the boys struggled with each other, Robin calmly stood and took off her jacket. Out of the sea spray she already felt much better, although still quite cold. Either a hot bath or a steaming cup of coffee were in order. The Sunny lurched to the side, sending anything not bolted down sliding over a few inches. That ended up mainly being the boys on the floor and the chairs. Sanji was impeccable with his kitchen, and after spending his life cooking on the sea, he knew how to properly contain and store things. Robin’s mind drifted to the man in question, while simultaneously ruling out a bath for the time being. 

As if on cue, the cook appeared in the doorway, pausing only long enough to spit out, “ _Iseveryoneinhereokaygood,_ ” before disappearing again. Robin removed her sandals and placed them by the door, although she was doubtful they would stay there with the ship rocking as it was. She moved to the shelving units at the back of the galley, easily keeping her balance while the ship rocked to the other side, sending the boys to the other wall. She grabbed a couple of towels—proper towels—for everyone. By the time she made it back to the pile of men now wrestling with each other—Brook’s limp body somehow being included in the struggle—Sanji was back and stalked over to the kitchen, tracking water everywhere. His blonde hair hung heavily on his head. He filled a kettle with water and practically threw it onto the stove. 

“Is everything all right, Sanji?” Robin asked. Sanji glared and snarled at kitchen utensils as be began to prepare something. He smiled gratefully at the raven-haired woman before angrily setting back to task. 

“Yes—thank you for the towel, my dear—everything is okay, except Nami refuses to come inside! She’s going to get sick staying out there in those tiny, tight… small…deliciously… wet…short-shorts… gyehhh…” The cook’s speech dissolved into nonsensical daydreams. He shook the thoughts away as the kettle went off. His face returned to a glare. 

Sanji didn’t mention that Nami had snapped at him when he offered to stay out there with her instead of Franky. 

“That’s right! We need to get everyone into dry clothes and warmed up,” Chopper said. He had disengaged himself from the still-writhing dogpile (Luffy was winning by a mile) and grabbed a towel from Robin. “Sanji, can you make something—?”

“Already on it, Chopper,” Sanji said. He looked down at the tea he was brewing forlornly. “My darling Nami…”

“She’s an adult, Sanji. We can’t do anything if she wants to stay outside,” Robin said. She turned away to dump the rest of the towels on the boys on the floor. For a moment Sanji looked wounded for being chastised like a child. He quickly set his face into its comfortable scowl and turned back to the stove. He was only looking out for the navigator, but Robin did have a point…

“Chopper, get everyone to go change. I’ll have tea and soup ready in a bit,” Sanji said. He calmly started chopping vegetables, completely unperturbed by the ship’s rocking. 

~*~

Despite constant cajoling and desperate pleas from more than just Sanji, Nami refused to come inside, adamant that, as the ship’s navigator, she needed to stay vigilant throughout the entirety of the storm. Franky told her it was unnecessary, since he was manning the helm, Chopper worried that she’d catch a cold, and Zoro just called her plain stupid, but still she held firm in her decision. She kept seeing Brook sliding off the deck, over and over in her head. The image gave her shivers that ran much deeper than the cold outside. 

Sanji decided that all non-Devil Fruit users should take turns at the helm throughout the night. He, himself, offered to take more than one shift on top of keeping a steady supply of thermoses full of hot soup, tea, and coffee going to those outside. Most of the others grumbled at the idea, but a few swift kicks set them straight. 

The cook had at least convinced Nami to go change into warmer clothes before starting her nighttime vigil, but it didn’t stop him from giving her worried looks and continuously trying to convince her to come inside every time he brought her a refill for her thermos. Every time she thanked him, but refused. 

The storm eventually lessened in intensity and the raging waves swelled slightly smaller. The cold and wind did not relent, though. Hours crawled by like years. Nami stalked around the deck, trying to bring feeling back into her aching limbs. She tried to ignore the blossoming purple bruise on her knee when she went in to change, but it pounded every time she bent the limb. Her head hurt and she felt both jittery and exhausted. For some reason the lightning set her teeth on edge. Still, she refused to cave, periodically barking orders at the one steering. 

Nami wasn’t sure exactly when she noticed the light winking out in the darkness. Perhaps she noticed it right away, or perhaps it took her a while to realize that the light was out in the distance and not part of the stars winking in and out of her tired vision. Either way, she eventually grabbed on to the railing and really looked out into the night. 

The light suddenly dimmed and disappeared. Nami blinked and squinted her eyes. 

After a moment, the light winked back into existence. And then it dimmed and disappeared. And then reappeared. Nami watched it for a couple of minutes before she let her face break out into an enormous smile. 

“A lighthouse! Zoro, that’s a lighthouse!” She shouted. She had lost track of who was actually out there with her, but he was the last one she remembered speaking to, so she just went with it. “We can wait out the rest of the storm on that island! Ah, this is great, turn to starboard and start riding the waves over there!” 

A Zoro-like grunt sounded from behind her, but then again, Nami wasn’t really paying attention, and the grunt could have come from any grumpy male. 

The navigator practically jumped with joy. Gosh, when was the last time she’d seen a lighthouse out here on the Grand Line? She’d never really thought about it much, but lighthouses were such a happy sight, with their winking lights and reassuring stances. And she’d never realized how very _bright_ they can be. The light was beckoning and warm, and only made the darkness around her seem even that more heavy and dangerous. They had to get to that island, they just _had_ to, even the lightning was cracking and urging her on in that frenzied green glow it gave off— _what even was that?_ —she thought briefly before realizing she wasn’t alone out on the deck anymore so she turned, not expecting but not surprised to see Sanji there with a thermos in hand, a worried smile on his face, and she was so _happy_ for that beautiful, beautiful lighthouse she could have kissed him— _he’d like that anyway, wouldn’t he?_ —and fuck it, why not share this wonderful feeling—but as soon as she reached out to him the lightning exploded— _fuck are we hit?_ —and Sanji disappeared, the thermos clattering to the deck with a soft thump and from the thermos flowed glistening dark water, more and more of it, continuously flowing and foaming and suddenly the water reared up in an impossibly large wave—heavy, dark, deadly—and Nami was screaming, they were so close to that divine lighthouse and where the fuck was everyone they were going to be crushed by this wave _where did they go?_ —but the lightning cracked again and the tidal wave was turned to stone and a humming filled her ears and this intense heat was behind her, and when she turned around to see she was totally blinded—but wasn’t that a figure there in the darkness, that one in the cloak with long silver hair, the one holding that small lamp from which the strangest of green flames burned but try as she might Nami couldn’t figure out what was so strange about that flame and as she stared she realized it was growing and growing and not only that it was coming closer and closer and it was getting hotter and hotter and oh god it was surrounding her there was nothing she could do— _it was so hot!_ —and yet she’d never felt happier and she was burning but she was happy and what the hell what did anything matter _anyway_ as long as this feeling could last forever—

“Nami!” A panicked voice cried. The navigator slumped over and fell heavily to the deck. 

“Nami? _Nami!_ Fuck—Chopper, get out here! _Chopper!_ ”

Lightning flashed overhead, green and vicious. While the others rushed to her side, no one looked to her wrist. Silently, secretly, all three needles in the log pose began to quiver and shake. And then, after a moment, they all began to spin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and welcome to my new fic! This is gonna be a long one, and I've got tons of ideas for it. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the journey as much as I enjoy writing it. If you've got any comments or suggestions, I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
> Glossary:
> 
> Spar: A pole, generally made of wood or metal used in the rigging of a ship or to support the sail. This is what booms, masts, and yards are. 
> 
> Yard: A spar, attached perpendicular to the mast, from which sails are set. In pirate movies, these are the crossbeams that they jump from to rip the sails or swing from ropes to board enemy ships. 
> 
> Boom: A spar attached to the bottom edge of a triangular sail at the back of the boat. A boom can swing back and forth, controlling the size, shape, and angle of the sail. This is used primarily for maneuverability. 
> 
> Gaff: Like a boom, but attached to the top of the sail, which is rectangular in shape (or at least has four corners instead of three). 
> 
> Gaffsail: The sail to which a gaff is attached. 
> 
> Foresail: The sail furthest to the front of the ship.
> 
> Mainsail: The sail on the tallest mast. Is not always the largest sail on the ship.
> 
> Schooner: A type of sailing vessel with two or more masts, a fore-and-aft rig (a gaffsail), and in which the foresail is shorter than the mainsail.
> 
> My apologies to any real sailors out there! I can just see you all shaking your heads now...


End file.
